To See You Again
by deadlykitty
Summary: Severus Snape is dead. There is no denying that fact. So how is it possible that Hermione will be able to see him again, alive? SSxHG kind of a time turner fic, but with a different twist
1. ProlougueIntroductions

Nother new fic, ain't you lucky? Or should I be running again? Well, this one can be blamed on my reading some more fics earlier. One that really caught my attention was a time turner fic, and it inspired me to write my own. I am in no waying trying to copy their ideas; I have my own plot that I think might make for an interesting fic. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, and when it is introduced, the references to InuYasha will not either. I'm just coinciding a couple of ideas and trying to make a decent romance story for the enjoyment of my readers, and nothing else.

- - - - -

"Fine! Have it your way, I'm leaving. I'm sick of trying to deflate your ego, so go have a bloody blast where ever the Hell you want!" The door slammed loudly behind me, keeping him out as I started to pack. My trunk had opened automatically as the magic around me swirled dangerously.

I'd had it with Ron and his endless parades of boasting. Our trio defeated the Dark Lord. Big deal. It's over now, so he needs to grow up and realize that the fame we have now is not going to get us by for the rest of our lives. I don't even want the bloody celebrity status! But so long as he does... and so long as I'm with him...

Well, enough is enough. I'm not dealing with it anymore. It was with only slightly tearful eyes that I laid my ring down on the bed, the rest of my possessions having already flown into my trunk. With a flick of my wand it shrunk to a manageable size, and I left the room, pretending to ignore Ron's pleas as I left the burrow and everything my life had once held dear for me behind.

I want a new life. One with as few ties to my current life as possible. There aren't many things for me here anyway. Harry and Ginny are off the coast of Florida as part of Harry's auror work, and my parents... I miss them so much. Damn the man we trusted! Their secret keeper... if only I had been their secret keeper they'd still be alive.

The rest of my friends have had little to do with me since the end of the war. Considering how Ron acted towards them, I'm not surprised. After it was all over fame covered our trio like nothing else. Harry and I shrugged it off. Ron adored it. It made him into a jerk, and made me start to seriously regret asking his proposal after only a few days. I had thought then that it would all blow over eventually and just wait it off, but I just can't do it. I tried, Merlin knows I tried, but he cost me most all of my friends, and when I got the job at Hogwarts I had felt the need to hide the letter from him, lest he take away that bit of happiness, too.

It may not have been on purpose, but still... his pompous attitude and recent need to flourish his wealth just drove us all apart.

I have no one to turn to, except for my waiting position at Hogwarts.

* * * * *

"Now I know this may seem completely unorthodox, considering the end of the war, but it was suggested by multiple Order members that we begin a new teaching method at Hogwarts. That is why from now on we will have a class devoted to learning defensive spells, simple but effective hexes, and even some medical charms. If we ever have to face another Dark Lord uprising, then we want witches and wizards to know at the least the basics for defending themselves. There will be an advance level class whose students shall be chosen solely by the professor teaching it, although recommendations will be available as well. The class will be available starting with students in their third year or higher, as an elected class."

Professor Mcgonagall had decided the best way to introduce the new class was to explain the background to the other teachers first. To do so she had called together a special board meeting, to specifically discuss it.

There were a few random questions around the table, and a few objections. The only ones who felt it was a bad idea were those professors replacing some of the ones lost in the war, such as Flitwick and Firenze, and Professor Snape.

Mcgonagall raised her hand and silence descended upon the table. "There is no discussing as to whether or not the class shall happen or not. We have already selected who shall be leading the class, and once you have met her I believe you shall find that there is indeed no one more qualified to do so. Miss Granger, please step forward."

With tentative steps I allowed myself to be noticed for the first time, coming forward from my hiding place amongst the shadows. There was surprise amongst my new colleagues, definitely, and I saw the newest divination teacher shake her head wearily, a knowing smile playing upon her lips.

* * * * *

"Professor Granger, a moment if you would please."

I looked up startled, as Professor Divvy [(how original, ne?)] walked into my classroom. "Oh, Professor, may I help you?" Figuring it rude to continue working while we talked, I decided to let the remnants that had been my potted plant rest where they were until I was alone again. My next several classes were going to be dealing with aiming, if I wanted anything in my classrooms to live after my third year students got through with them.

"It may be callous of me to ask this, but I was wondering about Professor Snape."

The sound of his name made me flinch, the way it always did. It was not out of fear, or anything of the sort. It hurt to hear it.

Instead of showing my apprehension, I gave her a false smile, knowing she could easily see through it. "And just what were you wondering bout the late professor?"

This time she gave me a smile, and her eyes widened in a somewhat manic expression, showing that she knew something I didn't. "Ah, but you are wrong! He is not the late professor at all!"

"What are you implying by that? I watched the man die. There is no way possible for him not to be so."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course, he is definitely dead."

My false smile disappeared. This woman was starting to severely irritate me. It was like she was making light of Snape's sacrifice. "Then what on earth are you implyingby saying he isn't the late professor? You don't make any sense."

"Of course not."

I just stared flabbergasted at her, and decided I'd had enough of it. Ignoring her, I went back to trying to clean what used to be a plant. Those disarming spells could get nasty.

"Are you going to ask me what I mean?"

"No. I figure if you really want me to know, then you'll just tell me anyway, and I'd much rather not have to play games and make light of his death."

She gave me a sad puppy dog face. "Well, that's no fun... and you're wrong."

"Oh, Merlin's beard! How am I wrong?!"

"He's not dead."

"You just agreed that he was! I watched him die, don't you dare say that he didn't... it's a disgrace to his memory."

"And you're insistence that his memory is dead is not?"

My breathing hitched. "No, I do not mean that his memory is dead..."

"You do not believe that you shall ever see him in the flesh again, do you?"

I shook my head. "It's impossible to... magic can't bring anyone back."

"If you could see him again, what would you do?"

"I would thank him. For everything he has done for us, and I would apologize... for everything we have put him through." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I thought about everything that man had sacrificed to give us a fighting chance. In some ways, I killed him. In some ways, I might have been able t save him, and in others there was never anything I could have done. The remnants of pottery I held shook violently in my grasp.

As if popping up out of nowhere, suddenly Divvy was standing right next to me; I never saw her move. Her face no longer held the annoying 'I know something you don't' smirk anymore, and for the first time was deadly serious. Her eyes were not focused on me, but on nothing in particular. "You shall be reunited with Severus Snape soon, through the help of an unlikely ally."

Her eyes focused, and I realized she had just pulled out of a trance. If her words hadn't bothered me so much as she spoke them, I may have thought that for once we had a decent divination professor. Instead, I just stared blankly at the mess I was cleaning for the longest time, never noticing that I was alone in the room once again.

- - - - -

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so choppy at the beginning. This is basically a prologue and somewhat a first chapter for this fic. Hope you liked!


	2. Divvy

And already with chapter two! Cept I don't want to talk now, so go ahead and read. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: no it is not mine, and neither will be the crossover culprit once that one has been revealed.

- - - - -

My room had been enchanted to look like moon lit sky as soon as I had finished moving into it. It seemed the only way to quell my fears of the dark mark was to prove to myself that it wasn't there. Every night it would haunt my dreams, and the sight of a calm sky calmed me. Stormy nights sent me fleeing beneath the covers.

Tonight had been one doozy of a storm, too, and my nightmares in turn had been livid. I stood once more in the shrieking shack, and yet again watched as Severus Snape died in front of me. My body would be motionless, and I'd be helpless, forced to listen to his screams for help. The most painful part of the dream would be that he faced directly at me, screaming my name asking me for help. When he would stop moving, only then would my frozen body move once again, and I'd fall forward, my hands next to his head and laying in his blood.

For a moment it would just be my mourning him, and then he would be speaking to me again, not screaming, just simply asking why I had done nothing. As is eyes would find mine he'd continue to ask and I would wish I had been the one bitten by that wretched snake. Anything would be better than having to face his accusations. In the end I'd be able to do nothing but watch my own tears splatter upon his form, all the while his smooth voice asking why I betrayed him and let him die.

* * * * *

"What is wrong? You don't seem like yourself, Hermionnnneeeee..." she sang the last syllable of my name out in that severely annoying voice of hers, as if trying to make me hex her. Not a smart thing to the new curse instructor.

"Yes, you certainly would know that, wouldn't you, Dilladee?" I asked, sarcastically. Professor Dilladee B. Divvy, and all the while I have to keep wondering why her name isn't Ditsy or Flitsy or anything like that.

She ignored the sarcasm and just continued to smile at me, her eyes wide in excitement, making her look all the more creepy. Instead she just asked in a not-so-musical voice "so have you found it, yet?"

"Found what?"

"Never mind!" she started bouncing along the room again, and I had to keep my wand arm down. Dealing with third years destroying everything in my class room is bad enough. What did I ever deserve to be stuck with _her _now? That witch better stay out of arm's reach, or I swear I'll...

"Then have they stopped?" She had ceased bouncing just barely out of reach. Pity.

I just sighed. "Have what stopped?"

"The nightmares, of course!"

"And just what, pray tell me, do you know about those?"

Giggling, she started prancing the room again. What was she a school girl? "Nothing muuuch... but he is an awful loud screamer, isn't he? Poor bloke."

That's it. My wand was out before I had even thought of pulling it. "How dare you say such a thing? He died to protect us all, and you mock him?"

"I never once mocked him. But you did just prove it. My prediction was right."

I was speechless. My arm dropped uselessly to my side, and I just started shaking my head, helplessly. "I don't believe it... you are so, so..."

"Correct?" she tried, coming to a stop less than a foot from my face.

"No! Hopeless! You mean the reason you come in here and taunt me so was just to prove your prediction was right?! Oh, Merlin would castrate himself if he had to deal with you..."

She pretended not to notice the insult, and went back to her skipping again, instead continuing our conversation where we'd left off. "So they haven't yet... oh, well. There is still plenty of time. After all, everything that happens now will be different when you get back."

"What on earth are you tal-" my question died mid-sentence when I realized that she had already left. My annoying riddler had left me to a classroom of broken furniture and no answers.

* * * * *

I had only been on the job a week and already it seemed I had been re-thrown back into the life that would always be Hogwarts.

Everywhere I looked were new students and old. New first years, and many of the younger students from my sixth year were back as well. Many of them would stop to say hi to me in the halls, giggling when they realized they were supposed to call me professor now. The smallest of all the grades was that of the seventh years, and for good reason. Many had lost their lives or minds during the war, and we were left with many combined classes, of all four houses. Losses were heavy every where, and every once in awhile there would be joking, and then sobbing in remembrance of lost friends.

Every once in awhile a sobber would come to me and we would talk, and it usually resulted in me sending the poor girls out of my office with a hug and a cup of hot cocoa. Minerva had asked me to become co-head of Gryphindor house, and as such, I became the new shoulder to cry on. The more difficult cases would be sent to Minerva, so far none had had to be so.

What with her job as headmistress and transfiguration teacher, she had a lot on her plate. She confided to me once that she was insanely grateful to me for coming to teach at Hogwarts. None of the other professors would take on the task of second in command, which I would do as a favor to Mcgonagall only, and none could help her with her head of house duties. Seeing as it was only my first year teaching, she couldn't let me be head f house on my own, but she said in time the title would indeed be passed on to me, and she hoped I would consider second in command as well. You'd think some of the other teachers would have studied more themselves or something. Then I wouldn't be the only one qualified for the job! After all that fame... I certainly did not want to have any special privileges.

It took two weeks for the night mares to end, too... and thank the stars Divvy hadn't come bother me again since then.

The fact that they had ended was enough to be nervous about as it was. She had mentioned finding something...

Now, I never went looking for anything out of the ordinary, but still luck seemed against me. I hate psychics. Especially good ones.

The fact that a small box was crammed into the corner of my classroom wasn't unusual at all. No, never. Especially not with a ruby and emerald heart design.

Sighing, I looked at the note that had been found in the box with the necklace. It was a simple message, and intriguing in a sense. All it said was 'To see you again...'

Thinking what the heck, since I liked the thing and since it had obviously been meant for me, I put it on, hoping that maybe whomever had sent it would reveal themselves if they saw me wearing it.

Just then a note came flying through the door, landing promptly on my desk. I picked it up, and on it was a simple note, asking em to come to the divination tower. Lovely.

I sighed again and decided to get it over with before I had her coming to see me... the thought itself was enough to make me shiver.

The hall ways were rather empty, with the exception of the Great Hall. A familiar face beckoned me over to him, and smiling I decided a pit stop taking to Hagrid would help me to face Divvy again.

"Hello, Hagrid. How are you?" I asked, giving the half-giant a hug. He returned the gesture ending quickly before all the air I had in my lungs was squeezed out.

"I'm doing great, Hermione. Ya need to come down to me hutt again soon; Fang misses you."

I nodded. "I will soon. Right now I'm on my way to see Dilladee. She sent a note."

"Alrighty then, don't let me keep you from her. Terribly fascinating woman, yes, terribly..." I didn't miss him rolling his eyes, and we both chuckled appreciatively.

I had already turned to go, and as I walked I heard him call over his shoulder "By the way, nice necklace!"

I looked back to say thank you but he was gone. Everyone who had been there before was gone, and replaced by many more students, none of whom I recognized.

It was as if everything around me had changed, gotten older, or I guess newer. There was all the old décor from before the castle was blown half apart, but it looked almost new, or not as old at least.

What I certainly wasn't expecting when I turned around to take in all of my surroundings, was to find a very young Severus Snape looking at me with curious eyes.

"Who are you?"

- - - - -

And yays! I got to leave a cliffie! Kinda. I updated after submitting it yesterday, so no complaints! Though no one has reviewed yet anyway, so guess no one really cares either way... oh well. Sorry, but I really like the ideas I have for this story. It's the only one that I want to really crack down and work on, and i even have the guide set to the rest of the story, right down to the end. It will be quite long, from the looks of it, so yays!


	3. Intern

Yikes, I suck at updating.

Disclaimer: Need i repeat myself every chapter? Yes? Ok, it's not mine. Happy? No? Well, phooey to you.

* * * * *

I couldn't help myself. "Snape?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that would be me. Can I help you?"

For a moment, I just stood in front of him shaking my head trying to figure out what to say. This was him... Severus Snape, in the flesh. Yet, at the same time, not him. This was a younger him, had to be, by the way he looked and by everything around him.

Composing myself, I stood straight, giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just recognized you."

"I can't say the same... you are....?" he prompted.

"Hermione Granger. A pleasure. Could you please take me to the head master's office? I need to speak with him."

He nodded, a very curt movement. "Of course. I was just on the way there myself." With a small movement he waved his arm in the direction of the stair cases. We headed for them.

"I take it you are a teacher?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say.

He nodded. "Yes. This is my first year. You?"

"I'm not sure yet. I believe so... but I may be just an intern."

"That is rather odd... what house were you in? I take it you were a student here?"

I nodded. "Yes. I must admit to being in Gryffindor, though that silly old hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw or even Slytherin."

"I was in Slytherin. It wasn't as bad as people would lead you to believe. Some of the people in there were actually quite chummy, for lack of a better word."

I noticed the stone gargoyles coming ahead of us, and knew he had too. What surprised me was when he walked right on by them. Instead he kept walking until we reached an empty classroom. He opened the door for me, and not knowing what else to do, I went inside.

No sooner had the door shut, a ward and silencing charm set than I was pushed into the wall, Snape towering over me.

"Now who are you really? There is no way for you to recognize me unless you are with _him_... and he can't set foot within this school..."

His grip was choking, and it was with great difficulty that I tried to answer him. After a moment he relented, and let me fall to the ground. "I'm not with that bastard... assuming we mean the same man. You mean Voldemort, do you not?" I was glaring up at him.

With a cringe at the name, he nodded. "Yes... him. How can you dare to speak it... let alone know it?"

I stood, and dusted myself off. "We all have our secrets, and for now, that is one I can not reveal. I must speak to Dumbledore, however. He is Headmaster, correct?"

He nodded, a wary look crossing his face. "I will not lead you to him until I know you are not here to harm him."

"Severus Snape. You may not know this now, but eventually you will. I would never hurt Albus Dumbledore, just as I know you would never, either." A part of me winced, remembering how he killed Dumbledore, but ignored it. "I am on your side."

"Bold words considering your current position, but all right. I'll believe you."

A look of confusion covered me. "You will?"

He nodded. "It is in your eyes. You hate the Dark Lord as much as I do. Dumbledore has nothing to fear from you."

Without another word he unwarded the doors, and again held it open for me. As I stepped out I allowed him to again take the lead as we went straight to the stone gargoyles.

"Lemon drop!" he called clearly, and it was with a silent giggle that I smiled, remembering how Dumbledore had used that password in my first year as well. He would never change.

The gargoyles stepped aside, and behind them the winding staircase turned to allow us entrance, and soon we were slowly ascending to the top, two awkward occupants not knowing what to say to each other.

Divvy was right. I did see him again, in the flesh. Who knew I would have to go to the past to do so?

- - - - -

The meeting with Dumbledore was brief, so brief I really didn't know what else to do. Snape left the room first, after giving his assessment to the headmaster. The two men scarcely said a word to each other, besides hello and good-bye. Dumbledore seemed to already know why I was there, and it was with a wink that he told me what I could do while I remained in the time period. I would become Severus Snape's assistant.

"He needs one, you know. Terribly anti-social, but already a top professor. You already know his background, do you not?"

I had merely nodded to him, and said I knew he was a spy for the order while being one of Voldemort's right hand men. I don't know how Dumbledore does it; he seems to always know what the future holds before it happens. He didn't even raise an eyebrow to the fact that I was here from the future, though I had no idea how or why. Instead he made me an intern to the potion's master, complete with a room adjacent to Snape.

The conversation was still playing in my mind as I headed down to the dungeons to explain the situation to the still ignorant Snape.

"That man is incorrigible. He does whatever he wants to, doesn't he?"

Wow... Snape was actually talking to me like a normal person. "Yes, I've noticed that about him."

He looked at me, quizzically. "So do you plan on telling me just why you are here?"

"I already told you, he made me your intern."

"That is not what I meant." Before he had been sitting at his desk grading papers while I stood opposite and told him the situation, now he stood up and strode toward me around the furniture, his eyes on mine the entire time.

My stomach was making weird flops within me, and when he was less than a foot away from me, I didn't know what to do. Instead I did the only thing I could; met his stare.

"Something is not right about you, and I intend to find out what. You are the same age as me, and say that you went to Hogwarts. I know every last person who graduated in last years class, my class, and you are not one of them. You also claim to know the Dark Lord enough to hate him, and the only ones who do serve under him. Just why are you here?" his body was less than a foot away from mine, his face even closer. Our eyes were maybe an inch apart, and the dark depths to which I was staring was almost unnerving.

My legs tried backing up, but he was still right there with me, moving as I did but to where he directed where I went. I found myself turning around where I stood, the back of my thighs bumping against his desk. His legs went to either side of mine, and his body closed the distance between us. My voice refused to work, instead I just opened my mouth and tried to make a sound, but nothing came.

For the first time I became aware of his lips. They seemed to be even closer than his eyes were but still not touching. His mouth lay open as well, both of us breathing in the other, and my wind couldn't help but wonder if he was going to kiss me. But that would be silly. We had just met in this time, and he's not the type to just do that, not with that look in his eyes...

Suddenly my eyes were looking at his neck as he leaned his lips to my ears and whispered...

"Take of your robes."

Then again, maybe he is.

My voice decided to work again. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Then I refuse. I will not strip for you."

He stood back, smirking. "Is that what you think I meant? You are a funny one, Miss Granger. I am not wanting to see what you think I am. I want to see your arm, to be more clear."

For goodness sake, what is it with these people making me speechless? "For goodness sake, you're still just as impossible as before!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Before?"

"Never mind." I started undoing the ties of my robes, shaking my head all the while. After the cloth fell to the floor I lifted up the sleeve to my shirt. "Is this what you wanted to see?"

My right arm raised, I watched as he lifted his wand to the empty skin, and felt a small tingle of magic as he tried a few disillusioning spells. When he found none of them to be working, he gave up, replacing his wand in his pocket.

"Yes. Quite." He said that, but it was obvious that it also confused him as well. I knew of Voldemort, who was only just rising to power, and did not have a mark.

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain why I'm here. I don't even know myself. But until I can return, I'll be working with you as your assistant. So forget about it."

Nodding, he looked at me again. "I will... for now. But later I will be expecting an answer."

"If I can give one, I will. For now, I'm going to my quarters. What time should I be down in the dungeons for class?"

"Seven am sharp. I will take you through the routine before the seventh years arrive."

I turned, intending to leave, but stopped when he spoke again.

"By the way, nice necklace."

I was facing an empty potions classroom when I finished turning to thank him.

* * * * *

And that's another installment for this fic. Sorry it took so long, I haven't had time to do anything! I'm working on it tonight, at least. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought!


	4. Realizations

Hey, just a warning: If you hadn't already noticed, the characters are a little out of character. THAT IS ON PURPOSE. With Snape it is only because this is more how I figured him to act as a teenager/young adult. I figure he is probably much the same as any other guy his age, although at times a little more proper. He hasn't been fully corrupted by Voldemort yet, or been worn down by his students. Up until recently he has been best friends with Lily, so he's probably a little more social. And like any other guy (and girl, really) he would probably get horny and flirtatious.

For Hermione, it's more I'm not certain how to describe her thought process. This seemed to be a little bit easier to flow with as well, having her be a little more sarcastic and blunt and what have you inside her head. The war is over, so some things have had to have changed, right? Just wanted to let you guys know that, so I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: not mine, but Dilladee is.

That night I didn't know what to think. According to a passing student it was ten pm, and I could see by my surroundings that I was back in the proper time. Even though that was only my first visit into the past, I could already tell a few things. First, whatever amount of time I spent there seemed to be about the same as in my own time. Second, I'll end up back in the same place I'm currently standing in for either one. Finally, every time I traveled back to the past it had to do with the necklace. The next time I was sent back there I would verify my theories. For now, I just needed to get back.

I didn't waste any time in leaving the dungeons, heading up. Dilladee had something to do with it, that much was certain. If it weren't for her and her damn predictions, I wouldn't have to worry about this mess.

Yet, then again... was it a mess? Thinking about it caused me to slow down, and eventually stop. His actions had been heart pounding, and made me feel something I hadn't felt in awhile. The Snape I knew as a child was terrifying, vicious, and an arrogant prat. The Snape I met in the past was more humane, and in some ways... alluring. The way he stepped close to me wasn't intimidating as it was when he was my teacher. His stepping close to me was like he thought me worthy of his attention, and his attraction.

That was another thing I would have to verify. Did I really see lust within his eyes?

After my mind agreed to think it may have been, my senses snapped back to life, and my feet began to move again. As each step drew me closer and closer to the divination tower so too did my mind race with questions to ask him as soon as I could.

Around me the walls led into a dead end, and at the edge on the ceiling was the unmistakable ring handle of the trap door. The last time I had been here was the day I stormed out of Trelawney's class. Now I was going there of my own volition to try and get back to Snape.

What on earth is wrong with me? Harry and Ron would be laughing their arses off, or wondering what I was on. Or both.

Thinking of Ron brought about a twinge of pain, but I ignored it. I hadn't thought about either of them since I left the burrow. Funny the irony I was finding.

Dilladee was sitting at one of the many couches adorning her classroom. Her method of teaching varied so much from Trelawney's that even I found myself thinking I might have stuck with her class. Maybe. She actually taught it the way I had expected it to have been taught to us. Didn't mean I didn't still think it was a bunch of hooey.

"I was expecting you, Hermione." she said simply, "though you're a little late. Has it been that long since you've been up here?"

"I didn't get lost, if that's what you were implying." I replied, accepting the cup of tea she held out to me. I sat opposite her, watching as she pretended to ignore me. It was the first time I had ever seen her alone when she wasn't bouncy or what have you.

We sat in silence for only a moment before I spoke again. "Dilladee, you know what is going on don't you? You knew I would see him again."

She didn't need to ask who I meant. "Indeed. I saw it."

"Saw what, exactly? You know more than you're letting on."

Her eyes met mine. "I saw you with him again. Isn't that what you wanted? To thank him? Have you?"

Again I was speechless for the moment, but shook it off before Dilladee could notice, I hoped. "Not yet."

"Well, what's stopping you?"

"It was all kinda sudden, you realize! You threw me into the past without much warning, so cut me some slack."

"I had nothing to do with your going there. I merely saw you there with him."

"Then why did you do everything that you did? You practically told me everything. How could you not have anything else to do with it?"

She sighed, and finished her tea without answering me. Instead she turned her cup this way and that, looking at the tea dregs. A smile crept up to her lips. "Knew it." she finally whispered.

I stood and went to stand behind her, looking at the dregs myself. I had no idea what she was seeing; all I saw was rubbish.

"The tea never lies, however silly that may seem. It says within my own cup that something would soon happen to disturb the future. Finish your tea, and I shall read your own fortune."

Although it seemed all the more silly to me, I did as she asked, and drained the last few sips quickly, handing her the cup. Again, she twisted it a few times before just staring at it, that knowing smile still upon her lips. "It says here that the past is destined to repeat itself." She looked up at me. "Both of our cups held a message for you. Interpret them how you will, and hope to be correct in divining your answer."

Silently, she stood, taking both cups and disposing of the tea dregs into an urn, replacing the lid when she had finished. Understanding that I had been dismissed, I turned to leave. It was only after I had gone down the trap door and was heading away that I heard her call after me "I like your necklace, by the way." and the corridor I was walking down suddenly became like new again. My feet never stopped as I headed toward the dungeons, where I knew my room was waiting for this time era.

The door to my room was already open when I got there, and inside was a single occupant. Severus Snape was pacing back and forth, never noticing me until I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Is there something wrong, professor?"

He looked up, startled. Upon seeing my face his glared, and almost growled his words. "You know bloody well there is. You just disappeared out of my office! How the hell did you do that?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, I'm still figuring out that bit myself."

That did make him growl as he stormed over to me, once again standing very close. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? All I did was compliment your necklace and-" He disappeared. No, I did, again.

"So that's it! I just have to have my necklace complimented and I'll switch back and forth!"

"That's very interesting, now do you mind explaining how you got into my room, Miss Granger?" I turned, and blushed when I saw the new potions professor standing there wearing his pajamas and looking quite obviously surprised and embarrassed himself.

I backed up a step. "I'm terribly sorry, but I can't really explain. Not easily, anyway. I'll try to later. Please, I know this will sound horribly unusual, but will you please compliment my necklace? Next time I'm back I swear I'll explain. Please?"

He looked confused. "Oook? Pretty... necklace?"

It worked, because the next thing I knew Snape was staring at me incredulously this time.

"Will you quit doing that already?" he screamed, grabbing my wrist.

"You don't have to shout, you know. Now we know what causes it, at least. Just don't compliment my necklace and I won't disappear at random times. At least this time I didn't have to wander back to the same room. Why are you holding my wrist?"

He sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand. It was a habit he had in my time, too. "Seeing if it will keep you from leaving in the middle of our argument again."

"Well, I don't know why you're arguing. I don't see any reason to need to be so angry."

Snape looked cute with his eyes opened wide like that in fury. Wait, did I just call him cute? Uh oh...

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, you're just as bad as Dumbledore!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, yanking my wrist away.

"It means that you're just as frustrating to talk to as he sometimes is."

"Should I take it as a compliment, then? Now why are you standing in my room, anyway?"

Once again, he growled. At least now I knew a warning sign for when he was getting angry. "Because I wanted to know just what the bloody hell is going on."

I sighed. "Honestly, I wish I knew myself. All I do know is that for some reason I keep changing places every time my new necklace is complimented, so don't do that again, please. Not unless you want me to vanish again."

"Don't worry. I have no desire to do so." he muttered, glancing down at the innocent looking pendent. "So that is what brought you here..."

"Apparently. I don't know why." I reached my hands back around my neck, reaching for the clasp to take it off. It seemed to be stuck. "Well, for goodness sake, it won't come undone..."I muttered.

Snape walked around behind me. "Let me try."

I nodded and pulled my hair back out of the way. The moment his fingers touched the sensitive skin of my neck I jumped slightly, feeling a small spark.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know. Nothing, I guess."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel that he wanted to say something else but thought better of it. Instead he busied himself with the clasp, but seemed to be having just as much trouble as I had. "Ruddy thing won't come undone..." he muttered.

He even tried his wand a few times, but nothing worked, not even just trying to yank the chain off.

"Looks like I'm stuck with it, now..." I said, after he had given up on the thing.

"Looks like it. But enough of this. It's getting late, and we have class tomorrow. Get some sleep. We're going to need it."

I shrugged. "Seventh years can't be worse than third years who can't aim worth a crap. They know how things work around here."

For the first time since I had met him, in either time, he smiled. "You'd be surprised. And you can explain what you mean by that later on. You'll find I have an astonishing memory. I won't forget any of my questions for you."

He left, and I was alone inside my new room. "No, I don't expect you will..." I whispered, looking down at the heart pendant in my hand "nor shall I forget what I need to say to you either."

And another chapter done. This one was a little bit longer than my others, as they should all slowly become as time goes on. Hope you liked! I'd like to know what you think!


	5. The Bet

Ok, I'm having too much fun writing at the moment. I brought my lap top to school and typed the second half of this chapter at lunch! And the first half before school... Yeah, and the last chapter last night at midnight. I'm a dork.

By the way, people, if I misspell any terms, phrases or names from the book, please let me know. All of my books are packed so I can't verify spelling until they are unpacked again at the end of May, when I move out. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. It is almost begrudgingly that I do not own this, although Dilladee is mine...

"The potions store room is over here, teachers desk right there, the single spare cauldron in the far corner, and your private cauldron sitting astride the main table, a list of instructions behind it." I recited. The first thing Snape did when I arrived at 6:55 the next morning was to let him know where everything was; checking my memory, I guess. Considering most of the school hadn't changed, I was right in the fact that the potions classroom had not as well.

He smirked. "Very good." Walking towards the display table he spoke over his shoulder. "So how adept are you to the art of potions brewing?"

I stayed beside him. "As adept as yourself, though you still don't believe me quite your equal." As soon as the words left my lips I realized the implications behind my words and regretted them immediately. Oops...

"Meaning?" he raised an eye brow.

"Never mind. So tell me, what is it we are brewing today?"

Just how cocky can this man be? The look he gave me now only reminded me of the back ground I knew he held. "Veritaserum."

"Oh, is that supposed to be funny, is it? Well, we'll see who gets to laugh first." Honestly, truth serum?

"Yes, we shall. And I intend to be the one to do so, with or without the serum's help. As it is you keep making these slips of the tongue without realizing it before it is too late. By the end of the week, why, I'll bet I know exactly where you're from, and where you keep disappearing to."

My turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh, you will, will you? Then what are the stakes for your bet?"

He seems to enjoy smirking. "The victor shall decide. No restrictions."

"You're not restricting anything? Not even maiming or possibly killing the other?"

That cleared his face of any humor, and instead replaced it with a mask of the utmost seriousness.

"No. Because when I do find out, and if I should find you to be a spy, I will not have any hesitations of killing you. Mark my words."

I did mark them, but still allowed my more arrogant side to reply. "Then I have nothing to worry about."

At the end of the day I knew _exactly _what he meant by the seventh years being worse. Not only were they severely obnoxious, cocky, and pompous little buffoons, they were also everywhere I went. If I had thought my class was bad, they just proved themselves to be little angels by the time I could collapse exhausted into my bed.

The first hour had been absolutely horrible. Not only were the students incompetent at potions, but they also acted like they weren't. Only one student was halfway decent at the things, but even he acted out with the rest of the class. There weren't any usable potions from any of them, though after testing the one kid's, the guinea pig was forced to lie about everything.

"How does he put up with it..." I moaned, lying face down on the four poster. My bed was exactly like the one I had had last year, making me wonder if this was normal for the teachers beds of this time. The one I have in my normal time is a nice king size, and very cushy. After today's events, the cot was still Heaven.

A knock sounded on my door, and begrudgingly I got up, slouching to the door. Outside stood Snape with a couple of mugs of coffee. I let him in, surprised by his appearance.

"Professor... what a surprise. Come in." I think it was obvious by my voice that I was confused.

He nodded, and followed me in, kicking the door softly shut behind him. "Now do you understand?"

"Unfortunately. If you'll give me just a moment, I'm going to go freshen up. I didn't really feel like doing so yet." As had to be very apparent to him. He only raised an eyebrow as he watched me disappear into the bedroom, and I figured he'd just sit down while he waited. The mirror opposite me showed how disgraceful I actually looked. With hair unkempt, robes in disarray, and my shirt underneath poking out, three of the buttons undone, I looked a mess.

Working quickly I stripped out of everything I wore, grabbing a clean pair of jeans and a modest but tight fitting blouse. Not even bothering with my hair, since I knew it was a disaster to be tackled with anyway, I opted for a simple pony tail. Snape had come wearing a pair of black slacks and button up shirt; I don't think he'd mind my own muggle appearance.

"Sorry about that." I smiled, shutting the door behind me. He stood for a moment while I walked in, but sat when I did. Definitely not how I expected him to act. Who knew Snape was a gentleman? "I wasn't expecting company."

"Get used to it. I'll be visiting with you nightly to discuss the next days' classes." his tongue was still sharp as ever. While what he said wasn't insulting, it was how he said it that made it a somewhat biting remark.

I took a sip of coffee. "You make it sound like a bad thing. Yet you're the one coming in with mugs of coffee."

Smirk again. "That is because for you it may be. I shall be spending as much time as possible with you until I can figure out your secret. Prepare to be analyzed."

He has a sense of humor? "Lovely. Unfortunately for you, I think it would be best if I went back to where I'm supposed to be every other day. Where I'm from I am a teacher as well."

"Of what sort?"

I shook my head. "That would give away too big of a clue. After we get done talking tonight, will you please send me back? I'll return for the day after."

For a moment he just looked at me, but in the end he smiled and looked down at his coffee. "If I must, but only if you promise to return."

"You make it sound like you'll miss me."

"I'll miss the opportunity to win our bet."

"Then I'll be sure to come back so that I can win."

Hours seemed to just fly by as we talked, and every subject seemed to be brought up. Every once in awhile he'd slip in a question about my own 'place' as he thought it, but most of them I was easily able to avoid. By the end of the night we were laughing and joking as if we really were friends. Or at least really the same age. It became hard to believe that this was the same man who'd terrorized my friends and me for so long. As we talked, he just became more and more a man my own age with whom I could depend upon to make me laugh. Which is something he did, constantly.

The clock chimed, and startled, the two of us looked up at it's face, completely surprised to find that it was already midnight.

"We're not going to be getting much sleep tonight." I said, when the clock had finished ringing.

He sighed. "Not at this rate. I'm afraid I must allow you to return, mustn't I?"

I smiled. "Now you really sound like you're going to miss me."

"If our past conversation has any merit at all, I do enjoy speaking with you. That I will miss."

"Even though I shall be back by tomorrow night, or so?" Depending on how the time thing works? "I may even be able to get back earlier, it just depends."

"Upon what?"

Giggling a bit, I just stood and walked toward his still sitting position. "Now I can't tell you that! It'd give it all away."

Seeing Snape smiling so much was becoming almost relaxing to me. "Tis a shame. I'm starting to come up with things for you to do when I win this bet."

"If you win, you mean."

"You're right; _if_ I win. But at this rate, I most surely will."

He stood as well, and once again there was very little space between the two of us, although this time we were separated by at least a foot. "You certainly are confident."

"I am. Though in the off chance that I do lose this bet, you should be conjuring up your own spoils."

"I'll come up with something. Good night, Professor."

"Good night... Miss Granger. It is a beautiful necklace."

Again he disappeared in front of me, and the room became that of the newest professor. To my relief, the clock now said it was almost one in the morning. It was good to see that the time difference wasn't off by too terribly much.

Sighing, I tip-toed from the room, and headed up to my chambers for this time period, almost begrudgingly.

Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly. Begrudgingly.

That spelling is so weird! It's bugging me!

Ok, enough of that. Hope you liked, please review, blah blah...

Hehe... Begrudgingly.


	6. Severus

I'm really liking this story right now.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

"For the love of Merlin, what did you _do_ yesterday? Learn how to miss!"

I had just walked into the room and found my desk hiding in the corner, and I mean _hiding_. It was shivering and scrunching itself up as small as it could possibly go, which wasn't much smaller, and wiggling its drawers in a whimpering imitation. It had even somehow pushed the last surviving plant in the entire classroom in front of it as camouflage.

"Nooo... we were taught how to hex your desk." It was unnerving that she said it almost innocently.

"Oh, Merlin... who was the sub?"

They don't even have to say it, it has to be... "Professor Divvy."

Knew it. I could strangle that woman! If only I didn't need her help to get back constantly to the past, she would be needing Madame Pomfrey right about now. "So she told you to attack my poor, old desk?" The drawers rattled a little harder from the corner, and with a sigh I sent a quick spell that turned the desk back into an inanimate object, ignoring the couple of students who were giggling or snorting, and honestly I couldn't blame them. Frustrated teacher, whimpering furniture? Yeah... funny...

How do I tell this to Snape later on?

Why am I wondering how I'm going to tell him that, anyway?

Why am I even thinking about my old potion's master to begin with?

Forcing a small smile onto my face, I turned back toward the class, not even knowing when I had first faced the wall to begin with, let alone leaned my head against it. "Ok, class... now which hex did you study?"

"We learned how to make things jump!" A boy shouted.

"Yep! But Professor Divvy got a little stern when Billy got hit with it." another girl answered, looking a little disappointed.

"Is that why Billy isn't here today?" Inwardly I was groaning. Outwardly, I was asking about my only missing student.

Note to self: ALWAYS HAVE A LESSON PLAN READY!

One of the more quiet students stepped up close to me. His name was Samuel, and I had seen him and Billy talking to each other constantly. I assumed they were best friends, both in Hufflepuff House. "Billy's still in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey said she ought to be able to undo the charm by tomorrow night, unless you can get there sooner."

Joyous be. Trust Divvy to teach a 'simple' spell to the kids while I'm gone. While it may be simple to cast and execute, it was one of the more annoying hexes to undo, unless well trained in the art of hexing to begin with. That may be why she had them doing it on my desk, at least that one could be undone simply enough. _If_ the thing had already been given the ability to move around freely. Otherwise I would have had a pile of tooth picks waiting for me.

"All right. I'll go take care of him after class. Thank you, Mr. Raey." I told the boy, kindly. He looked a bit worried when he said 'tomorrow,' and honestly I can't blame him. To the rest of the class, I spoke up. "Ok, now that we have learned that little annoyance, I think it's time for a pop quiz." Groans. "In this class aiming is very vital to every thing that we do, and if we do not know how to aim properly, well, simply put we're in trouble. Against the Dark Lord's minions we had to constantly whip out these hexes and curses that I have shown you, and many more powerful ones as well. That jumper that Professor Divvy taught you is honestly one that I would not teach until you were in your fifth year, at the earliest."

"But it was so simple! We all got it immediately." another shouted out.

I nodded. "That isn't surprising. It is an amazingly simple spell to cast. But in this class we are not only teaching how to hex but how to undo them as well. Undoing the damage done by the jumper is severely difficult, and it wasn't until I taught you how to counter it that I would begin to teach you to cast it. Left hopping for too long and a person can die of exhaustion, but that only happens if the spell can't be cured within a few weeks. Otherwise it is harmless, but severely annoying to be caught with."

The many students just nodded their heads in agreement, and even though the desk had had its mobility removed, I still could have sworn I heard a shudder come from it.

"Now, what I need you to do is line up on that side of the room." As they did so I conjured up a few items; a target, a couple of mirrors, and a chalkboard. "First person, come forward."

Samuel stepped to the middle of the room, and I stood beside him. The target had been set up between the two mirrors, and the chalk board against the far wall. Taking my wand out, I indicated for him to do the same. "Ok, Mister Raey, all you have to do is send any hex you want at the target, though I'd refrain from the jumper if I were you. Hit the target, and you pass; hit the mirrors then hope you don't get hit. Are you ready?"

He nodded, but I heard an audible gulp come from him. Taking a deep breath he raised his wand, giving it a small flick and shouted "Stupefy!"

The curse hit the target easily, sending a shower of red sparks into the air. Behind us a couple of girls made small 'oohing' noises, before the class clapped.

Relief hit the young boy instantly, and it was obvious by his grin that he was feeling a little better now. With a pat on the back I sent him back to the opposite side of the room.

"Next?" I called.

"I'll go!" It was another boy, Mister Finnius Silversmith, of Gryffindor this time. Without waiting for instructions he strode confidently up to the middle of the room, and didn't even pause before shouting out the same spell, only hitting the mirror instead of the target. I watched with rolled eyes as the spell shot back out of the mirror and hit him straight in the chest, sending him back against the other wall. Just before he hit I transfigured the wall and floor right under it into a more sponge-like substance, and after hitting the wall he fell onto the softer ground, completely out cold.

Sighing, I spun my own wand around once and gave it a quick flick, muttering 'Wingardium Leviosa!" as I did. Finnius rose softly from the ground, and with the utmost ease I set him back down on the solid ground, next to Samuel. "Now you see why aiming is important, don't you class? The smallest mistake can cost you dearly." His name appeared on the chalkboard, my list of students who would need more practice.

With another flick I sent a wordless spell at Finnius that awakened him. "Where am I?" was the first thing he asked, and after looking around he blushed, muttering under his breath "Oh yeah... I missed." before standing up.

One by one the rest of the class went, and out of the twenty students in there I was pleased to find that only Finnius and a Slytherin boy, Marcus Rattler, would need more practice. After class, I held the two over for a minute, telling them to come into my classroom that night before dinner for a little bit of one on one tutoring. It was with sheepish frowns that they left, both unhappy about an extra hour's worth of class to make up now.

After everyone was gone, I went back to my desk, and set a hand upon it. "One of these days, they'll get it. I hope."

Without another word, I left the classroom, heading upstairs to the Hospital Wing where poor Billy Casler was probably still bouncing uncontrollably.

"Your desk."

"Yep. It was hiding behind my apple tree."

"Your desk." he said again.

"Yes, didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, I heard you all right. I'm just having a hard time picturing it. What do you teach again?"

I smiled at him over the top of my tea cup. "I didn't. I'm not saying until Friday, when the bet will be over."

He smirked, too. "Damn. I thought I had you with that one."

"Not yet you don't. It's much too early to fall for your questionnaire trap." The room around us was silent, comfy, and surprisingly cozy. The moment I had gotten out of the extra lesson with the few students who failed the aiming test I had sought out Divvy, who, after receiving a small chastisement about the jumper spell, helped me to get back to the past. This time I surprised Snape by knocking on his door, and not the other way around. It was the first time I had ever been in there.

We were sitting in his living area, both seated upon the cushy couch that lay before the fire. To the left was the door that led to his bedroom; to the right the door to the hall, where across sat my own chambers.

Before I had gone to him I'd stopped by my room, changing out of the robes of the day and into another pair of jeans and another simple t-shirt. This one was a little bit lower cut down the front, but not too badly. Again the cloth hugged my curves, however, and it was amusing to watch as Snape had to try and focus his eyes on my face and not on the spandex.

"Besides, you've thought you'd had me with several of them, Professor."

"Severus." he said, suddenly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Severus. Call me Severus. If these chats are going to be continuing as I dare say they shall be, then I think a little bit less formality should be used in addressing each other."

He has a habit of making me smile, too. I don't know if that's a good thing yet or not. "Then you should call me Hermione, as well."

The smirk was replaced from his lips to his eyes as he raised his cup to me. "My pleasure... Hermione."

We drank to the toast, and as the night progressed I noticed my body acting very peculiarly. Every time he gave me a real smile, and not just his smirk, my stomach would flip. And each time his eyes met mine I could feel a blush creeping up within my skin.

Oh, Merlin be saved. I think I'm falling for my teacher.

Hehe... I've somewhat done that before, too, actually. Not completely, but I had a crush on him. And honestly he wasn't even my teacher, but still... that new drama teach was cute!

Anyway, if you liked, and as I've noticed a lot of alerts being added I think you do, so please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks!


	7. Circumstances

Dilladee proved to be just as annoying as ever when I sought her out this time. Not only was she being as vague as possible on her answers, but so too was she being scarce in saying anything at all. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she had something heavy weighing on her mind. Even if she did, however, she'd never openly admit to it; I'd already noticed that much.

As it was, when we sat down to tea she didn't even budge as I told her about the past and my recent discoveries. My day in the past had excited me so much to begin with that I had decided to tell her everything about it, but that energy was slowly starting to fade as her unusually silent manner became worrisome. I tried to pretend I wasn't noticing anything, yet.

"It was an amazing conversation, Dilladee, you have no idea. When we talk it's as if we were never on such different planets as we were in the proper time. Yet, despite this and his knowing I hold a secret I think we have already become rather close. He looked quite incredulous at the thought of my terrified desk, and I must admit I would have, too."

"It isn't an everyday occurrence, I'll agree. I'll be more careful next time."

Something didn't seem right... "But my class seemed to love having you as their sub! I've no idea what you did, besides the _jumper_ of all things, but they all enjoyed the day. They've nearly demanded that if I were to miss another class that I have you sub for me again."

A small, wane smile crossed her lips. "I'd be happy to..."

"Dilladee, that would be amazing! Thank you so very much! But no, it wouldn't work... you have your own class, too, I can't ask you to take on mine... what am I thinking? There must be some other way to be able to teach my own class and to go to the past for Severus... but what can I do?"

Her voice was very impassive as she replied. "I have already thought on this, and I may have a slight solution, however small. The sight has informed me that you can talk to Minerva about making it a non-daily class; use the excuse that daily is too much too soon for you to handle. It'll help your students out as well. As for her calling you outside of class, every once in awhile it shall happen, but something will help you to manage, be it myself or someone else."

My excitement was beginning to fade away even more with each word she said. Something was hidden behind her eyes, but I didn't know if it was my place to ask such a personal question or not. In the end, I risked it.

"Dilladee, forgive me for prying, but are you all right? You look as if something heavy is weighing upon your mind."

She nodded. "Something is, but I am afraid I am bound not to tell you. Otherwise, believe me, I would. I'd like nothing better than to warn you of what is soon to happen."

"Then you're worried about me? That's all?"

Again, she nodded. "Yes. Isn't that reason enough?"

"For some things, yes, but for this I haven't a clue what to do to try and relieve some of your tension. Is there anything I can do to help at all?"

It seemed a small but genuine smile played upon her face for the first time as she set her cup down and fully looked me in the eyes. "Hermione, you're saying that is enough of a help to me. I was honestly believing myself to have annoyed you so much that you couldn't see me as a friend."

"Nonsense. You are indeed a good friend to me. If it were not for you, I'd have gone bonkers after my first class nearly set the room on fire. And you've helped me to see Professor Snape again, though I had thought that impossible. I feel the greedy one in our relationship; I've no idea how to pay you back for all that you've done."

"Tell me of him, and we shall call it even. I never met the man, in that time or this."

I sighed. "Well, I'm not sure where to begin..."

"Begin with appearance. That's the easiest."

Says her. Twenty years has made a lot of difference when it comes to him. "He has black hair and eyes, and normally his clothes are the same color." I started.

Dilladee gave me a look as if I were crazy. "That's how you choose to describe him? How unromantic."

"Do you want to know or not?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

She just nodded. "Tell me."

"As I said, he normally wears black, be it his robes or slacks, from his dress shoes to that slightly opened button-up shirt he wears..." damn it, thinking about his clothes is undoing me...

Mental slap, mental slap! Can't be thinking such things, it just isn't proper...

"So he likes the color black. Sounds fairly gloomy to me."

"He's actually not, at least not in the past. When he was my professor he was always strict, and never opened up to anyone. The way he teaches has changed a good deal, too. He's actually easier to talk to, and just a little bit less intimidating. The forth year class seems to be the one he enjoys the most, compared to the rest. The students in there are actually all very intelligent, and unlike their seventh year peers, they do turn in more passing potions than failing ones. As for the essays... he does point out flaws in them, but I've also helped him to grade a few, and on some of the better ones he leaves favorable remarks. I know mine were always perfect; grade wise, at least, but he never once said 'good job,' or 'well done.' It makes me wonder sometimes just what all happened to change his attitude toward teaching. To his fourth year class at least he really does care how the students do... I don't know what to make of it."

"Have you ever considered that after years of doing the same thing over and over again, reading the same prompts and correcting the same mistakes may get a little boring? I have already seen myself getting bored as well. That is why I have already opted to always do things just a little bit differently each year."

I sighed. "Honestly, Dilladee, must you use the sight for everything?"

"No, but it certainly makes things a little bit easier."

Says her. "If the sight helps you so much, has it shown what the future is to be with him? Will he come back if I change something in the past?"

"Hermione, you are a brilliant witch. You know the answer to that without my even telling you that I can't foresee such a thing."

I sighed, "I know. But I still hoped."

A warm smile crossed her face at that, but it didn't escape my notice when it failed to reach her eyes. "Don't we all. It would make things much easier for everyone if we knew what to expect. But we're straying from our conversation. Tell me more about Severus. It sounds like he's changed a lot over the years that you've known him."

I nodded. "He has. Back in the time that I'm knowing him now, Lily... she's still alive..." as that knowledge dawned on me, a sudden fear decided to come through me. If Lily is still alive, then for how much longer? It's October now... and in the past, it's the year before I was born. Harry would be born in about 9 months. {(A.N. I haven't got a clue when their birthdays are; I'm guessing at July for Harry, so correct me if I'm otherwise wrong. If nothing else, just go with it for the sake of the fic, please.)}

"Lily's death affected many people." Dilladee murmured, more to herself than to me.

I nodded again. "It did. Snape fully joined our side after that. Something made him join the other before now, though..." I would have to start questioning things, hopefully without Snape becoming any the wiser.

Dilladee was looking at me quizzically. "Is something the matter?"

Coming out of my thoughts I shook my head. "No, just thinking about other things."

Playfully she smacked at my hand. "Now, don't do that! We have to talk boys! Now start again on his looks, black hair and eyes doesn't tell me enough. Give me more details! Come on!"

I smiled at her attempt at distracting me; it was a good excuse. My own thoughts were going to get me into trouble if I didn't be wary of them. Yet, despite her appeared enthusiasm, she never once truly smiled, no matter how long we talked. Something was bothering Dilladee, and she couldn't tell me. Or wouldn't.

My thoughts were confirmed when she suddenly sent me back to the past, still holding my tea cup. The now empty divination tower seemed all the more gloomy, and as I stared there dumbfounded, I didn't know what to do.

I'm not supposed to come back yet; I still have class tonight! Bloody witch... if she's worried about me, the least she could do is not confuse me by playing me into her game blind as a bat!

Irritated, I left the tower. Now I'd have to rely on her to teach my class. It was a good thing the towers were cold, and the dungeons too, because they cooled my burning cheeks as I made my way towards Snape's classroom.

As I opened the dungeon door a startled class looked up at me, but none more so than Severus himself. It seems I'd interrupted his lecture to boot. As the second years tried to hide their surprise Severus regained his composure and came towards me, sending a wordless spell to the board, all of the instructions the students would need appearing upon it.

"Miss Granger, come to my office. Students, the rest of the instructions are on the board. Follow them to the dot; I shall be back momentarily."

I followed him, a little surprised by his actions. Yes, I'd just shown up out of the blue in the middle of his lecture, but did he really need to attend to me so soon? Even the way he shut the door was alarming; he normally had much better composure than this.

"Did something happen? You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

I just shrugged. "I know. But that dimwit Dilladee sent me back already. No warning. She just sent me."

His eyes were on my hands, an eye brow raised. "Apparently during tea time."

Oops. I forgot I was holding that. "Yeah... she's the only one who knows I come here. We were having a small chat when she sent me back."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You realize you're not getting out of explaining some of this later, do you not?"

I nodded.

With a smirk he turned towards the door. "Unfortunately, it will indeed have to wait until tonight, for we have an audience outside waiting for us. Come."

As we reentered the classroom a wave of heads immediately turned away, trying to pretend they'd never been caught not working. Two girls who had been brave enough to try and eavesdrop at the door were still scuffling to their seats as we began to walk down the aisle toward the students.

Severs smirked, in what I recognized as his evil look of satisfaction from my own childhood days. It's funny the difference time makes in a person. Now the same curl of his lips held a different look to them, to my more accustomed eyes. It wasn't evil at all; it was more the fact that he held a twinge of amusement at their antics. Although, thinking about it, I don't think ours ever held any amusement for him...

"Misses Lenae and Rolna, please stay a moment after class is dismissed. Treyfo, you're boiling over. Pay more attention to the color of that potion, Adams, you're getting to the danger point to where it can not be salvaged." As Snape called out the names of the eaves droppers both girls ducked their heads in shame. The other two names he called, a couple of boys, nodded at his instructions and tried to tend to their pots. Adams ended up being able to save his potion, but Treyfo over boiled it, ruining the wart remover.

It was hard to hide my own amusement in the situation, but at the same time I was the one who got them into trouble, kind of. If I hadn't suddenly burst into the classroom they never would have gotten up, but at the same time they didn't have to try and eaves drop on their potions professor.

Of course, with the way he keeps eyeing me, I don't know what he has in mind for me later on, either...

When the class was dismissed, it was with wary eyes that I awaited the judgment that was sure to come.

I was certainly not expecting to face such judgment in the middle of a broom cupboard!

For the love of all that is magical, how did I end up in this situation?

Oh, yeah. Actually, this was kinda nice, and also very invigorating... It's not every day that you're pressed up against an attractive man in very close quarters. Though with him, it seemed to have become a habit of his lately, coming up close to me at whatever chance he got. The last three weeks had passed by as if we had known each other for months, and it was evident that attraction had been growing on both sides.

Like now I was cornered against the wall, an arm of his on either side of me, my own arms wrapped securely around his waist and holding on for dear life. Outside the door were a couple of other teachers, ones that were still around in my time! If they saw me now, and recognized me in the future, there could be trouble...

The whole situation started out innocently enough... we were walking to the library to get a couple of books when I had to hurriedly turn around and quickly pull Severus in with me. We'd landed with me against the far wall, holding him to me like a shield, while he braced himself against it wondering what the hey was going on.

Not as romantic as my mind made it a minute ago, but still... he was pressed against me.

"Hermione..." he started, but I hushed him with a quick hand over his mouth, my eyes pleading with him to stay quiet.

It didn't take.

"Herrione," he said through my hand, the sound slightly muffled, "whar te ruddy rell err we doing in her?"

Curiosity got the best of me. "What?" I whispered, slightly uncovering his mouth a bit.

"What are we doing in here, it's a bloody br-!" outside the door the teachers footsteps were too close, and before he could finish the sentence, I did the only thing I could think of to silence him.

I kissed him.

And not just innocently, either. It took a moment for the surprise to wear off, but soon he was kissing me back with just as much passion as I had unknowingly started to kiss him with. Even after the teachers' foot steps had long since faded from our ear shots we kept at it, lips glued and tongues battling for dominance inside the other's mouth.

If Dilladee had seen this, I would need to slap her later. Or thank her. I'd never been kissed so fully, so possessively, in all my life. Not even by Ron or Victor, the only two guys I had ever really kissed before now.

I never would have believed my potions master would be added to the list.

It was with a twinge of regret that we started to separate, still slipping in a few chaste kisses while we tried to regain out breaths. At some point in time his hands had found my hips, and my arms had gone from his waist to around his shoulders. One of his legs had even found its way between mine, forcing me almost to my tip toes so that we were closer to the same height. A hard feat, seeing as he was nearly a foot taller than me.

As our breathing slowed, I found myself looking up into his eyes, mouth still open. Severus was nearly the same, save that he had to look down into mine. Our lips were only separated by a couple of inches as it was.

He recovered first. "You... you lose the bet, you do realize. There's no way you're getting out of explaining this before tomorrow."

"I know. You win. Congratulations. Shall we head back to our rooms then, so we can talk?"

That smirk was back, and his eyes seemed to be leaning closer to mine.

"Have you lost your mind, already? There might be more teachers waiting around outside... we should wait... a while..."

Once again, his sentence went un-ended, but to no complaints. The moment our lips touched again I knew we would be in that broom cupboard for a _very _long while.

What do you know. I was right.

Can I start bouncing off the walls now? I got to have them kiss! A little early compared to my original time line, but oh well. This seemed like a good situation to throw it in. Course now I can start writing more of the good scenes, too...

*contains a small shriek *

Anyway..., hope y'all are enjoying this as much as I am. More than likely you'd enjoy it more if I could actually update in a decent amount of time!


End file.
